2p HetaliaxReader
by MontrealAtHeart
Summary: Darkish 2pHetaliaxReader, possible other pairings, review for countries you want to see or pairings. Human names used. See note for name key. Yes, this is what you call a fail summary...right here. Rated T-M to be safe. Possible guyxguy, girlxgirl themes. You were warned!
1. Intro Chapter 1

You stared at yourself in the bathroom mirror, the light buzzed above your head and you breathed in trying to calm your nerves. The party raged on outside but you needed a second to breath. The boys had started a fight and were pushing each other around angrily. There was nothing more hated by you than stupid pointless fighting.  
"Idiots." You said to yourself. Your image in the mirror smirked and a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the mirror.  
You awoke in the bathroom again.' I must have fallen or something' it seemed quiet out side so you opened the door.  
A knife landed in the wood beside your head. Your head snapped up in the direction the knife can from.  
"I missed." A bored voice stated from the corner of the hallway.  
"Andres jeez don't kill the chic instructions were to take her in not murder her. Yet"  
"Keep you pants on Francois, I was havin' some fun. You," he addressed you. "We have orders to take you to the party."  
The one who was addressed as Francois grabbed your wrist. He reminded you of someone but you couldn't place him. He pulled you towards the buildings exit and towards a dark car. You stopped. If you knew one thing it was that you didn't get in a car with strange people in the dark.  
"Come pet, don't make me be forceful." You pulled you hand away from him, anger crossed his features for a second. Another spoke.  
"You will come and get in this car now or your dead body will be shoved in there in mere minutes." The seriousness of his tone sent chills through your veins and you obeyed.  
"Gilen, that was harsh."  
"No, that was life. Harsh would be to kill her now"  
"More like mercy"  
"Mercy? That word is not to my knowledge. Ah we are here." You were pulled out of the car and onto the street in front of what seemed to be a large mansion. Once again you were pulled roughly be the wrist towards this house. Fearing of any more threats you obeyed their whims. You moved to take off your shoes upon entering the house but were yanked forward before you had the chance.  
"Fancy one this. She even tried to keep Roland's floor clean." They lead you down corridors and into a dimly lit room. Many others had gathered in this room, they all seemed familiar but from where?  
"Welcome, to Mirage. As you may have guessed this is the mirror world."  
"Mirror world?"  
"The world opposite of you own world." At this is hit you Francis and Toni and Gil. They reminded you of them. But how?...your reflection. You remembered you had seen your reflection smirk and pull your arm now it made sense.  
"You are now here as a guest. See you are the mirror walker. You have but one self when most have many. You can walk between worlds." The words sank in.  
"Why do you want me then?" You are an outsider by coming here you are now ours the what we wish with. One week. You will stay one week with each of us who wishes to have you stay then you may leave. Or stay. You may choose who you wish to stay with first. Pick wisely and be warned we are nothing like our counterparts in your world."

Note: Francois:2p France  
Andres:2p Spain  
Gilen:2p Prussia  
Roland:2p Austria  
I am using gilbugpls's 2p names from deviantart! So you should check them out.

Please tell me what you think so far! I like reviews and warning this will be darkish. Is that a word? As always I am sorry if there are typos I try not to be to horrible but sometimes they sneak in here. Review for who you want to have chapters for!


	2. 2p America Chapter 2

As requested!

**This is a lemon! Don't like to read but you have been warned!**

**Now for all of you 2p America lovers enjoy**

**ps. I can't believe I wrote this.**

The occupants in the room stared back at you waiting for your answer. "Um... I don't know any volunteers?" The speaker smirked.

"We are gracious in allowing you to pick yet you leave it to us to decide."  
"I guess this." You closed your eyes and spun. Unknown to you the countries smirked at each other and left the room. You stopped and opened you eyes to an empty room.  
"Huh?"  
"Guess that's me" You turned. Behind you stood the speaker. He looked a lot like the jock at school who you didn't spend much time with but did know a little. Alfred.  
"So, the chic resulted in child's games to pick her captor erm, host." He picked you up and left the room. The others smirked in the hallway.  
"Allen, remember you have to pass her off at the end of the week."  
"If she lives that long."  
"She will live that long, she is a guest."  
"Whatever"  
Carrying you out of the house to put you onto the street. His car was parked on the side of the road. Nothing special just a car but the aura around it mimicked him. That kind of touch and die thing. He got in the drivers seat and rolled down the window.  
"Waiting for a invitation?"  
You climbed in to the passenger seat. His driving was psychotic and you were glad when it had appeared you had reached your destination. The house before you was large and painted a deep red. He rolled his eyes.  
"What did I get into with you. No weapons no nothing on you."  
He walked angrily to the door and entered the house. You followed him and were shocked at first by the sight in front of you. It looked a lot like Matt and Al's house just a lot creepier and menacing. Where Al's house had sports and dirty laundry this guy had bloody carpets and old style furniture.  
"Your room is upstairs on the left ignore anything in there my maid appears to have done nothing... Again. Oliver where the fuck are you"  
"Kitchen!"  
"Ugh, and don't eat his cooking."  
"Um... Ok"  
You walked up the stairs and into the room he had said. It appeared that someone else was sharing the room with you and they were not very clean. Since he didn't appear to have anything for you to do you busied yourself cleaning the mess in this room. After a while it was livable and you sat on the bed observing the room and trying to guess who you were sharing the room with. The only real clues was a baseball bat int he corner and a pair of reddish shades on the dresser. The door slammed open.  
"Oh it appears the maid did some work."  
"Oliver how much did the chic do for you?"  
"What the hell Allen I'm busy"  
He turned to you.  
"Dinner is ready but not edible so I called in some assistance to keep Oliver busy while you make something."  
"Me?"  
"I see you didn't understand. You will make dinner for me or dinner will be you."  
You hurried out of the room and down the stairs. He remained in his room and looked around.  
*to himself*  
"She seems to be as they say. Hasn't scared her off yet."  
You had gathered some ingredients from the fridge trying to ignore the sounds from the room adjacent to the kitchen. As usual you just stirred so meat and vegetables in a pot and added some spices. A yummy smell rose from the pot as you pushed the buns to the oven.  
*to youself*  
"There now if nothing goes wrong I might survive this day"  
You went to serve him as soon as it was ready he didn't seem to be very emotionally stable and you didn't want to upset him. You knocked lightly on the door or your room since you had last seen him in there.  
"What?"L"Dinner is ready would you like it up here?"  
"Bring it up we eat in here tonight. I don't want to deal with Oliver and his lover."  
You hurried back downstairs and gathered all of the food on a large tray along with plates and silverware. Jeez they had a lot of cupcake baking supplies. Maybe for dessert they had cupcakes. You grabbed a small box on the counter and headed for the stairs.  
You opened the door balancing the tray on one hand and closed it behind. You mind immediately realized you were alone with this man and the door shouldn't have closed the door but it was to late. You turned to find him lying on the bed shirtless and almost dropped the tray. For someone who seemed very off he sure was toned.  
"What took you?"  
"Nothing."  
You held the tray out to him.  
"Chicken and vegetable stew with biscuits. I hope it is ok I didn't know what you liked."  
"Hot dogs. I like hotdogs"  
"Oh sorry then"  
He served a large plate then handed you the tray back. You placed it on the dresser and began to serve yourself. You could have sworn that you had grabbed two pairs of silverware.  
"Um? Did you grab both forks?"  
He smirked."Come here."  
You abandoned your plate and walked to the bed.  
"The TV is down stairs and so is Oliver so you are my entertainment tonight. but first we eat he handed you the fork. As you reached for it he grabbed your wrist and pulled you not the bed.  
"You will eat with me."  
You face was far to close to his chest it was not right? You had just met his you could be interested. But there was something about him.  
"Eat"  
His command brought you from you thoughts and you began to eat off his plate. Soon realizing he didn't eat the vegetables you picked each and ate slowly. When you had finished you remembered the cupcakes. You opened the box and took one out. It had fancy icing and smelled heavenly. You went to take a bite bit he slapped it from your hand.  
"I told you not to eat Oliver's cooking. That could have killed you."  
The door slammed open again.  
"Allen why didn't you eat my...she cooked for you. Why the fuck is my prized cupcake on the floor."  
You eyes followed his gaze towards the floor and saw the cupcake now stuck to the floor.  
"I just dropped by mistake Oliver. I really was going to eat this one."  
"Prove it there is one left."  
He grabbed the second cupcake and took a bite precariously.  
"Thank you Allen. It only took three years but finally I can get revenge."  
He went limp next to you. The other man smirked.  
"Now you. You didn't want my cooking."  
He stepped closer glaring at you.  
"I think I should teach you a lesson special or not you don't cook in my kitchen and survive to tell about it. A hand touched yours lightly and you breathed in slightly he was ok and maybe had a plan. Oliver grabbed your wrist and shoved to against the wall holding a knife to your throat.  
"He likes your pretty face but what about after it is a little cut up. You felt a trickle of blood run down you cheek. Closing your eyes you flinched away from the man. You heard the knife hit the ground and a cough. The door closed but your eyes remained shut. Something touched you cheek and ran along the length of the cut. You felt breath down you neck and dared to open your eyes a little.  
"You are mine." Allen smirked at you. He still had a bit of blood on his lips and realizing your gaze licked his lip. You blushed lightly under his stare.  
"It's time I showed him how much you are mine."  
Your exit was blocked the door was shut and you assumed locked there was no escape now. He stared at you as if you were a piece of meat before tackling you to the bed and kissing you roughly. You found yourself complying to his demands and returning his kiss. Your arms were pinned above your head and he straddled your waist keeping you from moving much. You panted trying to catch your breath but he appeared in phased by anything. He looked down and frowned.  
"You see I have already lost my shirt yet you remain fully clothed. That won't do at all." He got your shirt off in one motion and threw it aside easily. You unclasped you bra and he removed that as well. He red eyes lit up and smirk found its way to his lips but you were focused on something a lot lower on his person. A laugh escaped his lips.  
"Getting excited now (name)?"  
You glared at him as he undid your pants and pulled them off as well. Your hands worked on his belt and soon had removed them too. His boxers were a suspicious confederate flag that was more blood colored than red turn you main focus was what the boxers weren't really covering. You nervousness was gone as he removed the last clothes the two of you were wearing and landed then along with the rest of your discarded apparel. He lay you more under him and stuck his dick in you face.  
"You can start with this." By now you were crimson and were not quite sure where to start. You took a lot of it into your mouth and gripped the rest of it in you hand. You sucked lightly on it and he thrust lightly into your mouth. He managed to stick a finger into your core causing you to moan along with him. You tongue made quick work of him as he added another finger and then a third. He pulled them out and you ceased you blow job. He smirked.  
"Now for the main event"  
He positioned in himself and pushed in without warning causing you to wince in pain.  
"Just wait." He moved slightly and you could help but call out his name.  
"Al, move now."  
"I'll have to punish you for giving orders later but I need some more important things now."  
His pace was hard to follow he would move faster then slower. You were both almost finished when he smiled.  
"You know I still have six more days to break you"  
"Consider me broken."  
"Ha, not yet"  
He continued and you both screamed out each others name. He pulled out and kissed you.  
"They better take you kicking and screaming or there will be hell to pay"  
"Who said I would let them take me?"


End file.
